Heart IV
by Doflamingofan
Summary: Je ne pense plus être en mesure de l'aimer après cet acte infâme. T. Law


Heart IV (the end)

Doflamingo (dans le corps de Law) et Luffy s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés par cette course poursuite.

-Ahaha Law on les a semé ! S'écria Luffy.

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas ennuyant.

-Bon maintenant on doit rejoindre mon ! Mon... M...

Luffy s'endormit sur place sous les yeux ébaillis de Doflamingo. Law dans le corps du Joker les avait perdu de vue.

*Changement de narrateur *

Alala ce Mugiwara est vraiment spécial. Je ne cessait de penser a Law... Que dois-je faire... C'est alors que je vis au loin, Law, utiliser mon pouvoir sans problème . Et une idée percuta mon esprit. La jalousie. Je m'empressai alors de me rapprocher délicatement du visage monstrueux de Mugiwara pour simuler un faux baiser. Et mon plan machiavélique fonctionna à merveille. Law s'arrêta net, et vit la scène. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça le toucherait si violemment: je vis une larme, fine, légère glisser lentement de ses yeux. Ses lèvres et tout les membres de son corps se mirent à trembler à l'unisson. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte à quel point je n'étais qu'un sale...

*Changement de narrateur *

... Monstre. Je te répudie. À jamais je maudirais ce jour, dans lequel tu éteigna par le simple fait de l'embrasser, la flamme qui nous unissait. Je te déteste. Je te hais. Je te méprise du plus profond de mon être DOFLAMINGO ! Ma colère et ma tristesse se fondèrent en une seule chaîne qui commanda mes mouvements. Je ne contrôlait plus rien. Mes pieds s'avancèrent tout seuls, mes doigts se refermèrent pour en former un poing solide. Je m'arrêtai devant lui. Je ne lui laisserai plus jamais l'occasion de soutenir quelconque sentiment sur mon visage. Je brisa ses chaînes ce qui annula l'effet de la boule bleue. Je repris mon corps, me leva du banc, croisa son regard furtivement pour ensuite lui démolir la face d'un poing de rage. Et il le senti passer. Son nez saigna de plus belle, ses lunettes brisées m'offrirent l'occasion d'apercevoir un coin d'œil. Ses lèvres restaient, malgré le sang dégoulinant, magnifiques. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer, je n'avais plus le droit de l'aimer. Le temps d'un battement de cils, Doflamingo me tenait déjà dans ses bras :

-DÉGAGE SALE ORDURE ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

-Law...

-NE SOUILLE PLUS MON NOM JE T'INTERDIS DE LE PRONONCER !

-Je...

-NE ME PARLE PLUS !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais en vain. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes qui se remirent à couler à flot. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, ses doigts agrippèrent mes bras.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait...

-TU MENS COMME TU RESPIRES !

Il leva mon visage souillé, humide et hideux en direction de son regard et échappa un léger sourire d'affection. Je n'avais jamais vu ce si beau sourire au par avant. Réconfortant, chaleureux et surtout sincère. Cette perfection me fit redescendre sur Terre et me ramena à la raison. Je détourna son regard et essaya encore une fois de me libérer de ses bras. Mais j'étais si faible, mon corps tenait à peine, ce qui me fit tomber par terre. Il me suivit délicatement dans ma chute, la rendant moins violente.

-Je t'aime Law...

-Arrête...

-Te amo.

-Rends moi ma liberté...

-Ich liebe dich.

-Laisse moi...

-Aishitemasu.

-Tais-toi...

Il enleva mon chapeau, blotti ma tête sur sa nuque et caressa mes cheveux:

-Je n'aime pas te faire de mal... Excuse-moi...

-...

-S'il te plaît... Tu es ma seule et mon éternelle raison de vivre.

Je serai son manteau par simple réflexe.

-P... Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te rendre jaloux pour voir ta réaction, si tu avais de véritables sentiments à mon égard...

Je sentis la présence de personnes, qui formèrent un cercle tout autour de nous:certains se moquaient, d'autres voulaient en vomir, et disaient '' Oh mon dieu mais que fait notre roi ?! ''

-Fais-y abstraction, ce ne sont que des personnes inconscientes, idiotes et sans aucune réflexion. Mais pour éviter toute confusion, tu dois...

Il chuchota le reste de la phrase dans mon oreille et je m'exécutai. Il me prit par le manteau et cria:

-LAW EST MORT !

Toute la foule explosa de joie, l'émotion était à son comble. Il m'emmena alors dans le palais mais cette fois-ci tout en haut, c'est-à-dire sa chambre.

-Voilà. Désolé pour tout ça mais bon je n'avais pas le choix...

Je m'étalai sur le sol comme une crêpe. Mais il prit soin de me porter pour me poser sur son lit.

-Garde moi dans tes bras... Fis-je.

-Ah... Attend je m'installe.

Il rabattu sur le côté de mon corps allongé, plaça la couverture sur nous et répliqua :

-Law...

-Doflamingo...

Son visage se rapprocha délicatement du mien mais il s'arrêta, car il en était certain: je ne l'aimais plus. Il se décala sur le côté, l'air triste, vide.

-Donc c'est sûr, tu ne m'aimes plus...

-J'en ai assez de la souffrance.

-Je ne te combattrai plus jamais ! Je te l'assure !

-Je ne te parle pas de cette souffrance.

Je tourna la tête vers son visage, posa mes mains sur son torse et déposa un léger baiser.

-Qu...

-Doflamingo, je te parle de CELLE-LÀ, celle qui te rappelle que la personne qui t'aime t'embrasse alors qu'elle n'a plus de sentiment, celle qui écrase ton coeur lorsque tu vois ta seule lumière embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Je te parle de celle-là Doflamingo.

-Mais...

Tout en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres couvertes d'une trace de sang, je fléchi mes sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Tu ne peux plus te défendre. Tu en deviens pathétique, lamentable. Tu es seul et tu FINIRA seul, sans aucun ami, sans aucun... Amour pour te réconforter !

-Ça y est... Je la sens...

-De quoi ?

-La souffrance dont tu parlais... Elle commence à attaquer mon coeur je crois...

Il se leva, s'écarta de moi, esquiva mon regard. Je l'avais touché en plein coeur, moi ?

-Doflamingo...

-Tu l'as eu ta petite vengeance... En tout cas j'espère que tu trouvera quelqu'un à la hauteur, qui s'occupe bien de toi... Qui t'aime.

Face à ces paroles, que voulez vous faire ? Je m'approchai de lui et m'enlaçai:

-Je t'ai trouvé.

-Mais... Mais...

-Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé...

-Je... Je croyais que tu... Aimais Luffy tout compte fait !

-Non. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre... Sauf quand tu as...

-JE VOULAIS TE RENDRE JALOUX LAW !

-Et bien mes félicitations tu y es parvenu.

-Non, je ne veux pas ta jalousie. Juste ton amour.

Il se retourna et me reprit dans ses bras. Les miens entourèrent son cou. Nous nous regardâmes alors pendant de longues minutes qui resteront éternelles à mes yeux. Nous nous embrassâmes alors, amoureusement.

Bien évidemment, je ne vous dirai rien de la suite...


End file.
